Mis sentimientos hacia a ti
by Sheik Tsukiyomi
Summary: Un one-shot Miki x Yoru, con un poco de Ikuto x Amu. Que lo disfruten


Miki P.O.V.

Me llamo Miki, soy uno de los Shugo Chara de Amu-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella ahora tiene 15 años y va a 3° de secundaria, sigue siendo igual de como siempre fue, cabello rosa y ojos ámbar. La tranquilidad a reinado ya que Easter fue "vencido" y bueno, también Ikuto y Yoru se han ido, entonces no ha pasado nada interesante en estos últimos años.

Hoy es uno de esos días en el que extraño a aquella persona que me robo el corazón poco a poco, Yoru, quisiera verlo, y decirle lo que siento, pero me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por el muy tarde. Ahora se preguntaran porque hoy me acuerdo de todo esto, es que hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que Yoru e Ikuto se fueron…

Soy la única que esta despierta, miro la ventana y tiene nubes negras, al parecer lloverá. Levanto a las chicas para que me acompañen en este día que no me siento con mis mejores ánimos, ellas solamente se levantaron, y se pusieron a jugar como usualmente lo hacían, solo que esta vez yo solo las observaba.

—Hoy se cumplen 3 años de no verlo ¿verdad? — Me dijo con esa tranquila voz de siempre.  
—_¿Sabe leer mentes o que?_ —pensé.  
—No se leer mentes, Miki—Me dijo —Simplemente lo se… Y no te preocupes algo mejor pasara mañana—Me dijo mientras se iba a jugar con las chicas con una gran sonrisa.  
—Suspire—Parece que Dia siempre sabe algo que nosotras no…—Susurre para que no me oyera.

Después de que ellas jugaran un rato más, nos dimos cuenta de la hora y levantamos a Amu-chan.

—¡Amu-Chan es tarde!—Le gritamos las 4 al unísono.  
—¿Que? ¿Tarde?— Dijo dormida aún — ¡Kyaaa! — Grito casi dejándome sorda — ¿Por qué no me levantaron más temprano? — Nos dijo en tono de enfado.  
—Es que nos pusimos a jugar y se nos paso el tiempo volando—Dijo Ran mientras reía con nerviosismo.  
—Amu-chan, si no te apuras no llegaras a tiempo — Dijo Su con mucha tranquilidad.  
—¡Ah si! ¡Tengo que apurarme!—Dijo Amu-chan levantándose de un brinco y empezando a alistarse para llegar a clases.

El uniforme de Amu-chan consistía en una falda de cuadros verde con negro, una blusa blanca con una corbata del mismo color que la falda, un saco negro encima de la blusa, calentadores en los pies de cuadros verdes con negro y zapatos negros. Hoy ella se hizo una media cola al lado derecho de la cabeza y se puso el broche de "X", salimos corriendo junto con ella y se comió, mejor dicho trago, el desayuno y salió corriendo hacia su clase.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, ya que estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos. En todo el trayecto del día, Rhythm, Kusukusu, Ran, Su y demás, me preguntaron un par de veces si me sucedía algo. Y así, terminaron las clases de Amu-chan, y nos fuimos a la casa, donde todo pasaba con bastante naturalidad.

—¡Miki!—Me llamo Amu-chan de repente.  
—¿Si Amu-chan?—Le dije esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pude.  
—¿Qué ha pasado hoy, Miki? Te veo desanimada…— Me dijo en tono de preocupación.  
—Amu-chan… ¿No sabes que día es hoy? — Le pregunte con una mirada triste.  
—Viernes… ¿Porque?— Me pregunto un poco desconcertada.  
—Si es un viernes, pero en este viernes se cumplen 3 años desde que— Empecé a decir.  
—Ikuto y Yoru se fueron— Completamos la frase las dos.  
—¿No estas triste por eso?—Le cuestione.  
—Es que… Hay algo mejor en lo que he estado pensando—Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
—¿En que Amu-chan? — Le pregunte curiosa.  
—Ikuto se comunico conmigo hace unos días, y me cito al parque el día de mañana—Me menciono entre emocionaba y avergonzada, no pude evitar sonreír, le abrase la mejilla y me fui jugar con las demás ya con los ánimos de siempre.

Quizá sea un poco apresurado, pero quisiera declararmele a Yoru el día de mañana y saber si es correspondido o no el amor que le tuve desde que se fue, pero quisiera que fuera algo totalmente diferente, algo original, veré que se me ocurre.

~Al día siguiente~

¡Tengo la idea perfecta para declararme!, basta con hablar con las chicas para que todo salga a la perfección.

—¡Amu-chan! — La llame fuertemente para llamar su atención, su respuesta fue dar un pequeño salto, al estar tan concentrada arreglándose para la cita que tendría con Ikuto.  
—¡Ah Miki!… Eres tú, ¿necesitas algo?— Me pregunto.

Le explique todo mi plan para declarármele a Yoru, le dije lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer.

—Aww que tierno, claro que te ayudare — Me dijo con una sonrisa—¿Ah, por cierto me puedes hacer un traje para salir hoy?—me pregunto.  
—Claro —Dije mientras decía — ¡Dibujo dibujar dibujado! —Y a Amu-chan le apareció un vestido de tirantes negro, algunas bolas en la parte de abajo de abajo del vestido, unos zapatos muñeca de color negro y un broche rosa en forma de X— Ahora… Solo recuerda, nosotras no iremos al parque contigo, cuando el pregunte por nosotras dile que estamos en la casa y que esta invitado a venir—Le repetí otra vez.  
—Si, espero que todo salga bien — Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Ahora debía concentrarme en preparar todas las cosas antes de que Yoru llegara, a pesar de estar un poco corta de tiempo, no acepte ayuda ya que quería que fuera algo hecho totalmente por mi.

—Chicas, ya me voy… Suerte con eso — Se despidió, y a mi me guiño el ojo.

Cuando Amu-chan se fue, colocamos todo donde debería estar, y nos escondimos en un lugar donde podríamos ver todo. Al rato, escuchamos a alguien hablar.

—Chicas-nya — Dijo con su lindo acento de gato — ¿Donde están-nya?—Pregunto al aire, y ninguna le respondió. Bastante confundido, se acerco a la canasta que contenían nuestros huevos, y se encontró con un papel.

—Mmm… Al parecer dejaron un papel aquí, supongo que nos les importa que lo lea-nya — Dijo mientras tomaba el papel traviesamente— Juguemos a un juego, estas notas están por toda la casa, en cada nota habrá pistas de donde encontrar la próxima y así sucesivamente hasta que llegues a la ultima y nos encuentres… Ran, Miki, Su y Dia.— Lo leyo con un poco de torpeza, y cuando termino de leerlo esbozo una sonrisa y le dio vuelta al papel — Ah y la primera pista es: "Si tienes prisa ahí se te calentara la comida rápidamente"— Siguió leyendo en voz alta— ¡La cocina-nya! — Dijo antes de salir volando hacía allá.

Salimos del conducto de ventilación y empezamos a perseguirlo en silencio, ahí estaba el en la cocina, leyendo una y otra vez la nota —Veamos-nya… Ikuto calienta la comida rápidamente en un… Microondas-nya… ¡Eso es un microondas! — Grito muy feliz Yoru, se aproximó al microondas y lo abrió con cuidado, ahí adentro había otra nota, de un lado tenia la letra "I" y del otro lado decía — Veo que has superado el primer obstáculo, la primera letra fue una "T" y ahora una "E"… Quien sabe que te espera, bueno nosotras si sabemos, la siguiente pista es: "Donde todos comen en familia" — Leyó Yoru en voz alta - ¡Ah que fácil, la mesa-nya! — Dijo Yoru apresurándose a ir hacia la mesa.

Ahí como decía la nota se encontró otro papel pero este tenia la letra "A", dio la vuelta al papel y empezó a leer —  
Suponía que esta la encontrarías rápido, espero que haya sido así… La pista esta vez es "La habitación que nunca has visitado"  
—Dijo Yoru mientras tenia el papel en mano.

—¿La habitación que no he visitado-nya?... Ya se como es el baño, también el cuarto de la hermana de Amu, el cuarto de Amu, la sala, la cocina… ¡Ya se! El cuarto de los padres de Amu -nya—susurro Yoru mientras iba caminando por la casa lentamente, para encontrar la habitación, cuando la encontró entro inmediatamente para buscar el papel que contendría la siguiente pista, la nota estaba encima de la cama matrimonial de Tsumugo y Midori, Yoru se acercó a la cama y agarro la nota, esta tenia la letra "M" — ¡Felicidades! Acabas de visitar todas las habitaciones de la casa de Amu-chan, bueno… la siguiente pista es "La habitación en donde te pusieron un lindo vestido"— Yoru al leer esto se estremeció, recordando aquel momento.

Observabamos a Yoru a poca distancia, pero no haciamos ningún ruido, así que él ni se lo imaginaba. Yoru iba caminando hacia la habitación de Ami, entro en la habitación y vio el papel encima de la mesita de noche de Ami, desde donde estaba diviso la nota que tenia una "O" escrita, lo agarro y empezó a leer —¡Trata de armar una frase! — Yoru termino de leerlo y se quedo pensativo — Mi sentido común me dice que las ponga en el orden en que me las dieron entonces las acomodare-nya — Después de que Yoru acomodo las letras, se formo la palabra "Te amo", Yoru lo vio atónito, pero de igual manera hablo — Te amo, es la frase ¿verdad?

Esa era la "señal" de mi entrada, Salí de mi escondite y fui donde Yoru.

—H-Hola Yoru — Le dije nerviosa y supongo que muy sonrojada.  
—M-Miki-nya… ¿T-tú escribiste esto-nya?— Me pregunto sorprendido y con sonrojo que trato de disimular.  
—S-si me di cuenta de eso, cuando te fuiste…— Dije mirando hacia el suelo, y recordando todos esos años.  
—Me lo podías decir por medio del teléfono de Amu o algo así… ¿Porque no lo hiciste-nya?— Me pregunto con un tono de voz más alto.  
—En cierto punto sentía que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ya que cuando estabas a mi lado aún no tenía mis sentimientos aclarados... —  
—M-Miki… — Dijo nervioso.  
—No tiene que ser una respuesta inmediata — Le dije volviendo a ver a la ventana.  
—¡NO!— Me grito— E-esperaste demasiado tiempo para esto, entonces te responderé ahora… Solo… Déjame pensar como te lo diré  
—Yo solo asentí y espere, como él dijo—Miki, tu siempre me has parecido la Shugo Chara con mas estilo, y bueno también original— Empezó a decirme— Como te me acabas de confesar… Eso demuestra tu originalidad, ya que si fuera alguien cualquiera lo hubiera dicho simplemente con palabras… Pero tu no, tu siempre buscas hacer las cosas de una forma diferente…— Sentía que mi corazón empezaba a latir y me ponía mas nerviosa cada segundo—Y esa es una de tus grandes cualidades, por eso… Aunque no sea muy bueno con las palabras… Yo te respondo con un… Yo también-nya— Me sonroje al máximo y trate de hablar.  
—S-si esto es un sueño espero nunca despertar…— Le dije muy nerviosa.  
—Pues, será nuestro sueño entonces-nya— Me dijo con un leve sonrojo, se empezó a acercar a mi… Creo que es lo que espere por años y…  
—Al fin son pareja-desu— Dijo Su, mientras salía de su escondite, Yoru se separo de golpe, supongo que no sabia que ellas estaban ahí.  
—Su, aun no debíamos salir... — Dijo Dia también saliendo de su escondite.  
—¡Vamos vamos Miki y Yoru!— Repitió Ran varias veces, mientras salía de su escondite.  
—H-Hola chicas— Saludo Yoru.  
—No te hagas el inocente, oímos todo lo que dijiste— Le reclamo Ran.  
—S-Saben nuestros dueños deben estar preocupándose por nosotros… ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos-nya?— Dijo Yoru tratando de evadir el tema.  
—A mi me parece bien— Dije siguiéndole la corriente, las chicas asintieron, fuimos hacia la ventana y Yoru me agarro de la mano, yo solo me sonroje un poco— Dime que no te iras otra vez…—Le susurre.  
—No… Desde ahora, estaremos juntos-nya— Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo le respondí también con una sonrisa y seguimos volando hacia donde estaban nuestros dueños.

Caminamos mucho rato, buscando a Amu y a Ikuto, en el trayecto Ran, Su y Dia seguían burlándose, sobre todo lo que dijo Yoru y bueno lo que yo también dije… Después de varios minutos buscándolos, los encontramos en ese mini-escenario donde Ikuto siempre tocaba el violín, al parecer Amu-chan también estaba de suerte ya que oímos la conversación…

—Amu, en todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en ti, y has crecido mucho… — Empezó a decir Ikuto — Solo quería decirte, que aunque posiblemente estés con el mini-rey… Yo te amo — Nosotros no los interrumpimos al contrario nos escondimos en un arbusto muy cerca de ahí, vi a Amu-chan y estaba mas sonrojada que un tomate maduro.  
—Y-yo…—Dijo totalmente nerviosa— Y-yo… No estoy con Tadase-kun…— Volvimos a ver a Ikuto y tenia una leve cara de sorpresa  
— Me di cuenta, que por el solo sentía admiración… Y también me di cuenta que…— Empezó a temblar un poco, pero aun así siguió hablando— A la persona que yo amo… es a ti…— Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero ya que Ikuto tenia buen oído al parecer si oyó ya que se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

Ikuto se acercó a Amu-chan con paso lento, Amu-chan se sonrojo y cuando menos se lo espera, Ikuto la besa tiernamente, volví a ver a los demás y estaban viendo la escena con mucha atención, ya que Yoru estaba desapercibido, y las chicas no estaban viendo, me aproxime a Yoru y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, primero lo note sorprendido pero después me correspondió, eso me puso muy feliz. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta, y entonces después de que Amu y Ikuto terminaran con su "conversación", les dije que porque no salíamos de nuestro escondite. Salí sola y después Yoru se puso a la par mía y agarro mi mano.

—Miki… ¿Tú también tuviste suerte? – Me pregunto.  
—Sí, definitivamente es el día perfecto – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de ese días todo lo que yo había soñado se había cumplido, Amu-chan estaba feliz, yo estaba con Yoru y si me permiten decir, después de que Ran me vio a mi declararme, ella hizo lo mismo con Daichi, se ven tan lindos juntos. Realmente desde ahora quiero que todos los días sean igual de felices.

~Algunas semanas después~

—Te amo, Amu—Oí decir a Ikuto.  
—Yo igual, Ikuto—Le respondió Amu-chan.

Mientras que yo estaba con Yoru, haciendo una "cena romántica", Su hizo la comida y Ran y Dia hicieron todo lo posible para que todo fuera romántico y lindo.

—Te amo, Miki – Me dijo Yoru un poco sonrojado  
—Yo igual mi lindo neko – Le dije.


End file.
